Many, if not all, chemical processes do not result in a purified end product, but rather, typically produce a family of products, or at least a single product that must be further purified to a saleable form. In many such processes, the additional products and/or byproducts produced typically have very similar chemical properties so that separation of the desired end product(s) can be difficult to perform. Suitable separation techniques can also be expensive—conventional distillation is known to be costly in time, energy, space and equipment requirements. Further, in order to provide multiple end products, multiple distillations may typically be required. If continuous processing is desired, multiple separation devices are typically purchased, installed and powered.
As but one example, processes for the production of chlorinated methanes do not produce one product, but rather, produce dichloromethane, chloroform and carbon tetrachloride. Each of these may have end product uses, but in order to be useable for such purposes, each must be dewatered, separated and purified from the product family. Conventional processes for producing chlorinated methanes thus typically include multiple components devoted to dewatering, i.e., a condensation train typically comprising at least two distillation units, and/or separating reaction products, i.e., a distillation train typically comprising at least two distillation units, to arrive at commercially acceptable end products. The overall process footprint and cost of operation of these conventional processes is significant and can become prohibitive.
Desirably, a process and apparatus for the production of chloromethanes would be provided that can minimize energy, material and space costs, while also minimizing any separation/purification costs associated with the use of any such process/apparatus in producing a product. As such, the commercial applicability of such a process/apparatus would be optimized.